Nuna Neomu Yeoppeo
by iamyunna13
Summary: Keluarga yang baru membuat kakak-adik Kakei memilih 'kabur' ke Seoul untuk menata hati masing-masing. Siapa sangka rencana yang dibuat keduanya untuk menghindari perpecahan malah membuat sang adik memiliki perasaan yang berbeda kepada sang kakak. Tapi, tuntutan pekerjaan membuat sang kakak jatuh hati kepada seorang anggota grup idolanya. /"Saranghaeyo, nae yeojachinguneun, Nuna?"
1. Chapter 1

"**Nuna Neomu Yeoppeo"**

**Eyeshield 21 belong to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I just own this story.**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**AU**

**Maybe typo**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**And other**

**Dedicated for Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award**

**Month August-September: Reborn**

—**iamyunna13**

**.**

"_Nuna_."

Jung Soojin menoleh ke arah adik laki-lakinya. Panggilan dari adiknya itu tidak membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan menyisir rambut _auburn_ panjang yang dibuat bergelombangnya.

"Hmm?"

"Sampai kapan sih, kita harus berada di Seoul?" Jung Yejun, adik Soojin itu pun bertanya. Ia duduk di ranjang empuk milik kakaknya, ikut melihat setiap gerak-gerik gadis yang lebih tua setahun darinya. "Aku bosan pakai nama Jung Yejun. Namaku Kakei Shun."

Soojin atau Kakei Mamori tertawa kecil sambil menyimpan sisirnya. Kali ini, ia mengambil parfum keluaran _Et*de_-nya dan menyemprotkan parfum itu ke bajunya. "Jung Yejun itu namamu juga. Jangan bilang kau malas menggunakan nama itu."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak usah jawab," ujar Yejun atau Shun datar.

"Kalau tidak mau menjawab, ayo kita pergi," balas Mamori sambil meraih tas selempangnya. Shun menghela napas dan mendelikkan matanya.

"Pekerjaanmu benar-benar merepotkan, _Nuna_~."

"Semua pekerjaan tidak ada yang tidak merepotkan, Jun. Semuanya sama, harus kerja keras," ujar Mamori lembut. Ia memang bukan tipe kakak yang galak, tapi menurut Shun, kakaknya itu bawel minta ampun jika adiknya sedang sakit, meskipun cuma flu.

Shun cuma mengangguk seadanya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke luar kamar Mamori untuk mengambil kunci mobil yang dibelikan kakaknya. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap mengantar kakaknya kemanapun yang ia mau. Bukannya Shun adalah adik yang dimanfaatkan menjadi supir, tapi karena resiko pekerjaan Mamori yang mengharuskannya menemani gadis setahun di atasnya itu.

Sekali lagi, Mamori mengecek dandanan naturalnya. Wajahnya yang cantik alami—ditambah bahwa ia adalah blasteran Amerika-Jepang—yang diberi _make-up _ringan semakin menyempurnakan rupa seorang Jung Soojin. Setelah yakin, ia mematikan listrik di kamarnya menggunakan sakelar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Langkah dari _wedges_ hitamnya terdengar berbeda begitu bersentuhan dengan tanah. Itu memang sudah hukum alam(?). Mamori pun masuk ke mobil _sport_ hitam yang sudah dipanaskan terlebih dulu oleh Shun.

"Sudah siap, kan, _Nuna_?" 'sambut' adiknya begitu Mamori masuk.

Ia pun hanya mengangguk.

**.**

Shun mengaduk _cappucino_ panasnya sambil melihat ke arah luar melalui jendela. Jalanan yang padat, meskipun hujan turun siang ini. Pemandangan kota yang padat sudah biasa dilihatnya karena ia sudah terbiasa tinggal di kota besar.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya. Suhu udara sekarang sedang rendah karena napasnya terlihat mengepul. Embun pun nampak di jendela.

Setelah mengantar kakaknya ke tempat syuting _music video_ terbarunya, Shun pun pamit main keluar. Sebenarnya, ia pun tidak yakin mau main kemana. Pasalnya, ia tidak begitu suka jalan-jalan keluar. Akhirnya, keputusannya adalah di _caf__é_ini.

Kakei Mamori atau yang lebih dikenal Jung Soojin.

Mamori adalah kakak tiri Shun. Ayahnya Shun dulunya seorang _single-parent_, karena sang Ibu sudah meninggalkan mereka duluan ke Surga. Lalu, ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikahi ibunya Mamori. Shun yang asalnya tidak punya saudara pun mendapat seorang kakak perempuan, meskipun seorang kakak tiri.

Sebelum ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi, Shun tidak ingin menerima dua perempuan berdarah seperempat Amerika tersebut. Setiap sang ayah mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan calon ibunya tiri dan kakak tirinya sendiri, sebenarnya ia selalu ingin menolak. Tapi kemudian, ia hanya bisa menurut kemauan sang ayah.

Sesudah ibu dan Mamori sendiri sudah menjadi keluarga Kakei, Shun masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran mereka. Ia yang dulu memang seseorang yang tertutup dan dingin semakin dingin lagi. Berkali-kali sang ayah menegurnya untuk ramah sedikit, namun ia tidak mengindahkan teguran ayahnya.

Tapi, lama-lama, Shun bisa membuka hati dan dirinya untuk sang kakak, Mamori. Mamori bukan tipe kakak kebanyakan; bawel, galak, dan centil. Mamori di mata Shun adalah sosok kakak yang lembut, baik hati, dewasa, meskipun sensitif layaknya seorang perempuan dan bawel saat ia sakit.

Membuka hati untuk kakaknya, bukan berarti berlaku sama kepada ibunya. Shun masih sangat kaku dengan keluarga barunya. Hingga ia merasa tertekan karena tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik. Dengan kakaknya saja ia masih canggung.

_Pintu diketuk entah—oleh—siapa, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk membukakan pintu bagi sang pengetuk. Lagipula, _mood_-nya sedang sangat tidak baik kali ini._

"_Shun, aku masuk, ya?"_

_Pintu pun dibuka dan sosok Mamori pun terlihat. Shun yang sudah tahu itu kakaknya hanya diam di posisinya dan melakukan kegiatan yang sama, memainkan PSP-nya. Meskipun sudah kuliah, apa salahnya bermain barang elektronik itu?_

"_Kau merasa tertekan, ya?" tanya Mamori _to the point_, hingga membuat Shun mem-_pause_ game yang sedang dimainkannya, namun masih tidak menatap wajah kakaknya._

"Neechan_ tau darimana_?

"_Aku juga merasakannya, kau tahu?" jawab Mamori enteng sambil tersenyum. Ia pun duduk di ujung tempat tidur adiknya. Kali ini, Shun benar-benar mematikan PSP-nya dan menatap Mamori heran._

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Aku juga sama sepertimu, kan? Ayahku tewas saat sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pilot. Kau tahu kecelakaan pesawat Japan Airlines nomor xyz yang jatuh setengah tahun yang lalu? Itu pesawat yang ayah kendarai," cerita Mamori. "Aku dan ibuku hanya tinggal berdua. Ibuku harus bekerja keras demi kelangsungan hidup kami berdua. Apalagi, aku dulu bersekolah di sekolah seni."_

'_Bersekolah di sekolah seni tapi gambarannya lebih bagusan anak TK,' batin Shun menyela cerita kakaknya._

_Mamori mengambil napas untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Singkatnya, ayahmu melamar ibuku. Awalnya, aku tidak setuju Ibu menikah lagi, karena aku tidak mau memiliki ayah dan saudara tiri. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah menjadi bagian dari keluargamu, kan?"_

_Shun hanya mengangguk seadanya._

"_Sampai sekarang, jujur, aku masih tidak bisa beradaptasi. Aku merasa sangat tertekan sehingga menjadi stress sendiri. Apa kau begitu juga?" tanya Mamori sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke tempat adiknya duduk._

"_Tapi, _Neechan_ tidak terlihat tertekan. _Neechan_ malah seperti terlihat bahagia dengan keadaan ini," ujar Shun sejujurnya. Ia memang heran dengan sikap kakaknya yang terlihat menerima._

_Mamori menjentikkan jari lentiknya. "Itulah gunanya sekolah seni. Kau mempelajari akting, dan kau bisa menipu orang-orang di sekitarmu."_

"_Itu namanya licik," cibir Shun._

"_Kalau ini? Kausebut ini licik?"_

"_Tidak. _Neechan_ sudah berhasil membuatku stress tahu. Kupikir, aku saja yang belum bisa beradaptasi."_

"_Kupikir, kita tidak akan bisa beradaptasi dengan baik, Shun," celetuk Mamori sehingga membuat Shun terperangah. "Kita tidak akan bisa kalau seperti ini."_

"'_Seperti ini'? Maksudnya apa?"_

_Mamori menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan ayah baru, kau pun tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan ibu baru. Tapi, dengan saudara, kita sudah bisa beradaptasi."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kita akan terpecah lagi dengan sendirinya."_

"_Tunggu, maksudmu, jika kita masih tidak bisa menerima orangtua baru kita, akan timbul pemikiran kalau kita membenci orangtua baru masing-masing? Contohnya, _Neechan_ tidak menerima Ayah, dan aku tahu itu. Aku akan berpikir kalau _Neechan_ membenci Ayah, sehingga aku akan memusuhi _Neechan_, begitu?" tanya Shun tentang 'penjabaran' maksud kalimat Mamori. Mamori mengangguk._

"_Otakmu itu encer benar, ya."_

"_Terima kasih?"_

"_Sama-sama, Adik Kecil."_

"_Hey, aku sudah kuliah!"_

"_Tapi, aku lebih tua setahun darimu!"_

"_Ah lupakan." Shun yang asalnya meluruskan kakinya, sekarang duduk bersila dengan 'manis'. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya agar kita tidak terpecah lagi? Jujur, aku sudah lelah kalau ada perpecahan lagi."_

"_Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak dulu," jawab Mamori langsung. "Keluar dari rumah."_

_Shun menatap kakaknya tidak percaya. Ucapan kakaknya yang tidak terkesan main-main membuatnya kaget. "Harus?"_

"_Dengan begitu, kita bisa menata hati kita dan perpecahan bisa dihindari," jawab Mamori sambil merebahkan diri di kasur. "Itu menurutku."_

"_Hmm …." Shun pun mengambil bantal dan menyandarkan diri pada benda empuk itu. "Usulmu boleh juga, _Neechan_."_

"_Kita pindah ke Korea. Ke Seoul," ujar Mamori. "Mendiang ayahku yang dulu lahir di Korea, dan aku pun punya nama Korea."_

"_Nenek dari mendiang ibuku orang Korea juga," timpal Shun, sehingga Mamori tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan satu kali. "Kenapa?"_

"_Kita sudah sehati." Mamori mengubah posisi yang asalnya tiduran menjadi tengkurap. "Kau punya nama Korea?"_

"_Punya."_

"_Jung Soojin iyeyo__*****__."_

"_Jung Yejun iyeyo__******__."_

Shun menghabiskan _cappucino_-nya yang mulai mendingin. Ia melamun tentang asal-mula bagaimana ia menghabiskan waktunya di Seoul sekarang. Kakaknyalah yang mengajaknya ke Seoul untuk menata hati agar bisa menerima kehidupan keluarga mereka yang baru.

Setelah mendapat izin dari kedua orangtuanya—dengan alasan melanjutkan kuliah, mereka berdua pun terbang ke Seoul dan memulai hidup baru di Negeri Ginseng ini. Hidup baru, nama baru, lingkungan baru, rumah baru, dan kampus baru.

Hingga akhirnya Shun tahu kenapa Mamori memilih untuk tinggal di Seoul ketimbang di kota dan negara lain. Selain dekat dari Jepang dan kota kelahiran mendiang ayahnya, ternyata impian kakaknya digantung di kota ini sejak lama. Sejak SMA, kakaknya menggantung harapan untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Dan impiannya terkabul.

Pindah ke Seoul menumbuhkan perasaan baru kepada Shun. Ia merasakan perasaan yang lain kepada Mamori. Awalnya, ia hanya beranggapan kalau perasaannya hanya sebatas sayang seorang adik kepada kakaknya. _Dongsaeng_ kepada _Nuna_-nya.

Shun menghela napas, berusaha meringankan perasaannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, sudah selesai bersantai di hari hujan sambil minum segelas kopi hangat. Tidak dipedulikannya sekumpulan gadis di _caf__é_itu yang memekik girang begitu ia melewati mereka. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan _fangirl_-_fangirl_ tersebut. Shun sering disebut-sebut sebagai _ulzzang__*******__—_bahkan oleh kakaknya sendiri, tapi ia sendiri menolak karena kenyataannya, ia memang bukan _ulzzang_.

Tadi, ia mendapat SMS dari Mamori, bahwa syutingnya sudah selesai dan minta dijemput. Sekarang, ia akan menjemput kembali kakaknya. Setelah masuk ke mobil dengan hujan-hujanan, menyalakan mesin, dan mobil _sport_ hitamnya pun melaju, bergabung dengan mobil-mobil di Seoul yang lainnya.

**to be continued.**

*Jung Soojin iyeyo: Aku Jung Soojin(informal)

**Jung Yejun iyeyo: Aku Jung Yejun(informal)

***ulzzang: best face. Jadi, di Korea itu, ada kontes untuk jadi ulzzang(semacam kontes kecantikan/kegantengan(?)). Seorang ulzzang bukan berarti seorang artis. Mereka orang biasa, tapi jadi beken karena dandanan mereka yang oke. (kalau di Indonesia semacam model nggak resmi)

**a/n**

hai semua :")

akhirnya, aku kembali :") setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan FESI untuk setengah tahun, akhirnya balik juga :")

apa tema reborn-nya terasa? :") kurasa tidak :") /shower mana shower/

ini keseluruhan ceritanya tentang Shun-Mamori yang kabur dari rumah supaya bisa adaptasi sama ortu baru masing-masing :") aneh memang, tapi ya sudahlah X"D dan lagi, judulnya sangat-sangat tidak nyambung dengan fanfic. Abaikan saja :"| Itu diambil dari lagu(debut) SHINee. :'3 ada yang tau? Replay replay~

kalau ada kosakata yang tidak dimengerti, tanyakan saja di kolom review :") akan aku jawab dengan senang hati :")

salam author galau,

_bandung: 8-24-2012 / 7.00 p.m._


	2. Chapter 2

"**Nuna Neomu Yeoppeo"**

**Eyeshield 21 belong to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**AU**

**Maybe typo**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**And other**

**Dedicated for Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award**

**Month August-September: Reborn**

—**iamyunna13**

* * *

"Tumben, tadi kau main ke mana saja?"

Mamori bertanya begitu masuk ke mobil dan duduk di sebelah Shun. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia lelah karena syuting _music video_-nya tadi.

"Ke _caf__é_di jalan X itu," jawab Shun sambil menyalakan mesin mobil yang tadi dimatikannya. Mobil pun mulai melaju lagi.

"Sejak kuajak kau ke sana, kau jadi ketagihan, ya," ujar Mamori sambil menoleh menatap adiknya. "Kutebak, tadi kau dirubung gadis-gadis?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, aku berjalan melewati mereka, lalu mereka memekik girang. Mereka kira aku Park Taejun," balas Shun asal. Ia tengah fokus ke jalanan yang ramai di depannya.

"Park Taejun? Yak, kau bercanda!" Mamori tertawa sambil menjitak kepala adiknya. Jika ia tengah meledek adiknya, ia pasti 'berbuat kekerasan' kepada Shun, entah kenapa.

"_Akh, _sakit, _Nuna_!" Shun pun meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru mendapat jitakan meskipun ia tidak bersalah. "Memang kenapa kalau kusebut Park Taejun? _Nuna_ berhubungan dengannya?"

"Inginnya, tapi kan, mustahil," cibir Mamori sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kepala jok mobil. "_Aigoo, nan neomu himdeuroyo~__*****__**1**_"

"Itu kan, resiko _Nuna_," ujar Shun enteng, meskipun ia tidak yakin kakaknya akan membalas ledekannya saat ini. "Ingat saja peribahasa, '_berakit-rakit dahulu, berenang-renang kemudian_'."

"_Aaah_, kenapa kau jadi pintar menasihati begitu?' celetuk Mamori sambil tertawa kecil lagi. "Nah, itu baru _dongsaeng__*****__**2**_-ku."

Shun hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan Mamori. "_Nuna_, kau tidur saja. Kau lelah, kan?"

Mamori hanya bergumam untuk jawaban. Mendengar kakaknya yang sudah lemas, Shun pun tersenyum dan memfokuskan diri ke jalanan yang mulai gelap.

Lampu-lampu di Kota Seoul mulai menyala satu per satu. Lampu-lampu dari kendaraan yang ada pun ikut menghiasi malam di ibu kota Korea Selatan ini. Orang-orang semakin lama semakin ramai berlalu-lalang di trotoar. Kota yang sibuk dan tak mengenal waktu; siang maupun malam tetap ramai.

Mobil yang dikendarai Shun pun berhenti saat tiba di perempatan. Lampu warna hijau menyala bagi para pejalan kaki yang mau menyebrang jalan. Di sela itu, Shun menoleh ke arah Mamori yang sudah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Ia membuang napas, lalu tersenyum kecil. Tangannya menyentuh pipi mulus dan tirus kakaknya.

Ego masih menguasai Shun, sehingga ia masih menikmati menyentuh kakaknya. Ego yang tidak bisa ditahannya, sehingga ia berani melakukan _skin-touch_ lebih dari seorang adik kepada kakak.

Itu semua karena perasaannya.

Mamori bergerak sedikit, refleks karena rangsangan yang diterima saraf di pipinya. Shun buru-buru menarik tangannya, takut perbuatannya itu tertangkap basah oleh sang kakak. Kedua tangannya berada pada stir mobil dan ia kembali fokus ke jalan karena lampu merah bagi mobil sudah berganti menjadi lampu kuning.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mendesah. Pikiran, perasaan, dan hatinya sedang tidak dalam suasana yang tenang. Ia tidak tenang dengan perasaannya kepada Mamori—sungguh.

Shun menyukai Mamori, mencintai kakaknya sendiri. Ia jelas ingat, tujuan awal mereka pindah ke Seoul adalah untuk menata hati dan menghindari perpecahan. Tapi pada akhirnya, perasaan itu tumbuh di hatinya.

Cinta memang tidak pernah salah, tapi ia datang di tempat yang salah. Memiliki perasaan cinta itu wajar, tapi salah memilih orang. Tidak seharusnya ia mencintai kakak sendiri. Selain melanggar hukum yang sudah ada, perasaan itu juga dapat menimbulkan perpecahan.

Dan Shun tidak mau egois. Ia tidak akan sebodoh itu membiarkan orang-orang—termasuk Mamori—tahu tentang perasaan cintanya. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan keluarganya.

Karena itu, ia pendam perasaannya dalam-dalam. Terkubur di dalam hatinya.

Karena sibuk dengan alam pikirannya, Shun tidak sadar mobil yang dikendarainya sudah memasukki kompleks perumahan tempat mereka tinggal. Ia memelankan laju mobilnya begitu memasukki blok rumah dan berhenti begitu sampai di depan rumah mereka. Shun pun melepas _safety belt_-nya dan menoleh ke arah sang kakak yang masih tertidur pulas.

"_Nuna_, _ireona__*****__**3.**_ Kita sudah sampai di rumah." Shun mengguncangkan bahu Mamori perlahan, takut membuat Mamori kaget saat terbangun. Ia mengguncang bahu kakaknya berkali-kali, namun kakaknya tidak kunjung bangun.

'_Sebegitu lelahnya ia sampai tidak mau bangun? Apa boleh buat, deh.'_

Akhirnya, Shun pun membuka kunci pintu rumah dan berjalan menuju kamar Mamori dan membuka kuncinya lagi. Ia memegang kunci cadangan, tentunya.

Setelah itu, Shun berjalan kembali menuju pintu mobil bagian kanan dan membukanya. Ia melepas _safety belt_ yang dipakai Mamori pelan. Lalu, ia mulai menyelipkan tangannya di leher dan kedua paha bagian bawah dan mulai mengangkat tubuh kurus Mamori. Shun merasa aneh sendiri dengan berat badan kakaknya yang sangat ringan itu. Atau otot tangannya yang sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya? Entahlah, hanya saja, ia tahu Mamori berdiet dan berolahraga mati-matian untuk mendapat bentuk tubuh yang bagus untuk kepentingan pekerjaannya.

Sambil menggendong Mamori, Shun berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya. Tujuan awalnya menggendong Mamori adalah memindahkan kakaknya dari mobil ke kamarnya. Setelah membaringkan kakaknya di kasur, ia melepas sepatu yang digunakan kakaknya dan berjalan meletakkannya di rak sepatu dekat pintu ke luar.

Setelah itu, ia kembali ke kamar Mamori. Dari ambang pintu, ia menatap kakaknya yang tertidur dengan tenang. Muka polosnya saat tidur begitu tenang. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun, bernapas dengan teratur.

Shun menghela napas lagi. Ia tersenyum, mematikan lampu kamar Mamori, dan menutup pintu _ebony_ tersebut.

Mandi air panas dan segera tidur pasti bisa melepas tekanan dan menenangkan dirinya.

* * *

"Pagi, _Nuna_."

Sapaan pagi dari Shun menyambut Mamori begitu ia ke luar dari kamarnya. Ia tersenyum, mendadak nyawanya yang berceceran sudah terkumpul menjadi satu lagi.

"Pagi juga, Shun."

Mamori menghampiri Shun yang tengah menyantap sereal sebagai sarapan paginya. Sarapan pagi yang sederhana, namun cukup memberikan energi sebagai pembangun hari. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil sekotak susu dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. "Kau yang menggendongku semalam?"

"Ya, kenapa?" Shun balik bertanya. Sambil meminum susunya, Mamori duduk di kursi sebelah adiknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Tengah malam, aku terbangun."

"_Keurom__***4**_," tanggap Shun, lalu asyik lagi melanjutkan makannya. Mamori tertawa kecil melihat adiknya—entah kenapa, Shun terlihat lucu jika sedang makan seperti itu. Shun yang merasa ditertawakan pun berhenti menyuap serealnya dan menatap Mamori heran. "_Nuna_, kau sakit dan salah minum obat?"

"_Aniya__***5**_~ hanya saja, kau lucu saat makan, kau tahu?" goda Mamori sambil terkekeh lagi. "Aku bersyukur kau menjadi adikku, haha ..."

'_Dan aku juga bersyukur kau adalah kakakku_.' tambah Shun dalam hati. "_Nuna_, kau ada jadwal lagi?"

"Ah, aku lupa bilang, aku harus menghadiri acara Z di stasiun TV MB*," jawab Mamori sambil bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju rak untuk mencari roti yang disimpan di sana. "Acaranya jam tiga sore."

Shun melempar pandangannya ke arah jam yang tertempel manis di dinding dapur. Masih ada kurang lebih 6 jam untuk mengantar Mamori. Mungkin jam dua ia akan berangkat, karena jarak gedung MB* agak jauh dari rumah keduanya.

HP bertipe _Andr*id_ ber-_casing pink_ yang dipakai Mamori berbunyi. Mamori pun meraih alat komunikasi tersebut dan menekan ikon untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa, Manajer?"

'...'

"Begitu?"

'_..._'

"_Keuraeyo_, tunggu aku~."

Sambungan pun diputus. Shun melempar tatapan bertanya, ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan Mamori dengan manajernya. Mamori menghela napas dan menggembungkan pipinya—ah, yang dilakukannya membuat sang adik gemas.

"Manajer memberiku jadwal dadakan. Jam sepuluh, aku harus mengisi acara _fansigning_ di _mall _Z daerah sini," jelasnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di meja dan menjatuhkan kepala di bantal tangan tersebut. "Padahal, aku mau lanjut tidur di rumah. Hiks."

Shun tersenyum maklum melihat kakaknya merajuk seperti itu. Jadwal mendadak dan kadang tidak diharapkan selalu menjadi beban untuk menjadi seorang artis. Belum lagi, ia harus menghibur _fans_-nya, padahal dirinya sendiri butuh hiburan. Ia harus tetap tersenyum meskipun ia tengah bersedih atau lelah. Itu tanggung jawab yang dipikul Mamori untuk menjadi seorang idola yang baik.

"_Nuna_ bisa tidur di mobil sebentar kalau mau," tawarnya asal, tidak yakin akan diterima oleh Mamori. Shun sendiri tahu kakaknya ingin tidur setidaknya dua jam, bukan hanya lima belas menit.

"Mana bisa tidur enak kalau hanya lima belas menit?" keluh Mamori, masih belum mengangkat kepalanya. "Sekarang masih jam delapan, kan?"

"Iya, tapi kau harus bersiap-siap kalau tidak mau terlambat dan dimarahi manajermu, _Nuna_." Mamori menghela napas sambil melenguh dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Sesabar apapun orang, pasti akan mengeluh juga. "Aku mandi dulu kalau begitu."

"_Fighting_, _Nuna_~." ujar Shun menyemangati kakaknya yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Ia yakin Mamori masih mendengar suaranya, dan memang iya. Meskipun hanya dibalas dengan ucapan terimakasih yang singkat, ia sudah senang. Setidaknya, kata-kata penyemangatnya didengar.

Apalagi kalau didengar oleh orang yang disukainya.

* * *

Sepasang iris _azure_ itu mengawasi sosok gadis cantik seperempat Amerika itu dari jauh. Matanya tidak lepas memandang sosok kakaknya yang tengah sibuk menanda tangani benda atau buku yang dibawa oleh _fans_-nya. Wajahnya yang cerah dan terus memamerkan senyum malaikatnya membuatnya terhanyut dan merasakan dadanya hangat. Meskipun hanya melihat dari jauh.

_Fans_ Mamori yang dijuluki '_Angels_' tersebut mengantre dengan tertib. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah laki-laki tentunya, namun tak jarang juga perempuan ikut mengantre demi mendapat tanda tangan dari idolanya. Bahkan, gadis kecil pun ikut mengantre, tenggelam di antara para remaja itu.

Waktu pun menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, tanda waktu _fansigning_ sudah berakhir. Entah kebetulan atau takdirnya(?), para _Angels_ yang mengantre pun sudah mendapat tanda tangan Mamori. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan bagi _Angels_ yang datang untuk meminta tanda tangan dari Jung Soojin. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Mamori memakai nama Jung Soojin sebagai _stage name_-nya.

Meskipun sudah selesai, _fans_ di situ tetap berkumpul dan menunggu idola mereka pulang. Mereka dengan setia menyaksikan Mamori yang berbincang dengan manajernya di samping panggung kecil itu. Setelah itu, beberapa _bodyguard_ mengawal Mamori untuk ke luar dari _mall_ tersebut. Tahu kan, bagaimana sosok penggemar itu? Mereka akan setia menunggu idolanya datang, dan juga terus mengejar idola mereka sampai mobil saat sang idola pulang.

Setelah 'perjuangan' menghadapi para penggemar, _bodyguard_-_bodyguard_ itu berhasil mengawal Mamori sampai mobilnya. Sesuai perjanjian dengan manajer, Mamori akan pulang ke rumahnya dulu untuk beristirahat dan dekat jam tiga, ia akan pergi ke gedung MB*.

Mamori yang sudah duduk tenang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran jok terkaget saat pintu sebelah kiri dibuka tiba-tiba dan ditutup secara keras. Ia memperhatikan adiknya yang mengatur napasnya sebelum menyalakan mesin. Ia tebak, pasti Shun pun ikut dirubungi para gadis yang ada di _mall_ itu.

"Kau kenapa? Dikejar-kejar oleh _fans_-mu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Shun, lalu ia menghela napas untuk mengatur napasnya. "_Nuna_, kenapa aku juga ikut dikejar-kejar, sih? Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa—bukan artis ataupun cucu presiden Korea."

"Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang," ledek Mamori sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sepertinya, ia sedang galau(?).

"_Nuna_ sangat butuh pencerahan," balas Shun sambil memutar kunci mobil untuk menyalakan mesinnya, setelah merasa napasnya mulai teratur. Mamori pun tertawa, bersamaan dengan mobil yang mulai melaju.

**to be continued.**

* * *

*1 Aigoo, nan neomu himdeuroyo: aduh, aku sangat lelah` (informal)

*2 Dongsaeng: adik

*3 Ireona: bangun

*4 Keurom: baiklah (informal)

*5 Aniya: tidak (informal)

* * *

**a/n**

hai lagi semua :3

aku datang meng-update chapter 2-nya. Reborn-nya bener-bener belum kerasa, karena masih ada chapter-chapter lainnya :3 masih mau nunggu? moah moah deh :*

terima kasih banyak yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk meripiew chapter 1, **LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke **,** Just 'Monta Yuki-Yovi**,dan **TheMostMisteriousGirl** :3 moah moah deh untuk kalian :* balesannya di PM ya :3 kalo di PM belum ada berarti aku belum sempet bales :**

okey, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya :3 moah moah :**

salam author galau,

_bandung: 8-2__9__-2012 / __9__.__02__ p.m._


	3. Chapter 3

"**Nuna Neomu Yeoppeo"**

**Eyeshield 21 belong to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**AU**

**OC for cameo**

**Maybe typo**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**And other**

—**iamyunna13**

* * *

Acara _rehearsal_ di TV MB* tersebut dimulai pukul 3 lebih 15 menit. Acara musik bernama _Music Generation_ ini tayang setiap hari Sabtu, dan melakukan _rehearsal_ dua atau tiga hari sebelumnya. Mamori mendapat giliran _perform_ ketujuh dari dua belas artis yang diundang, sehingga ia memiliki waktu luang untuk sekedar berbincang dengan senior yang seagensi dengannya dan teman-temannya dari agensi lain. Dilihat dari umur dan pengalaman, ia memang menjadi 'anak bungsu' di agensinya. Jarak waktu debutnya dengan waktu debut senior yang paling dekat umurnya saja berbeda dua tahun dan mengharuskannya untuk memikul beban sebagai _newbie_ yang akan sukses mengikuti jejak seniornya.

Setelah mengobrol dengan salah seorang _member_ _girlband_ Dazzling, Mamori memilih untuk menyendiri sambil menonton _rehearsal_ artis lain yang tersambung ke TV LCD di _backstage_. Tentunya, banyak artis lain yang juga menonton.

Sekarang, giliran _boyband_ bernama Absolute yang terdiri dari lima cowok yang pandai di bidang _rap_ dan _dance_, sehingga grup ini dikenal banyak orang karena _popping dance_ dan kemampuan _rap_ para anggotanya. Mamori sendiri hampir memekik keras begitu lagu mulai berputar dan langsung diisi oleh _rap_ dari _leader_-nya. Yang membuatnya ber-_fangirling_ sekarang adalah _leader_ Absolute yang menjadi _bias_-nya. Semasa _trainee_, Mamori sudah menjadi _A-Doll_—nama _fandom_ Absolute—karena _leader_-nya yang terlihat _fierce_ namun dalamnya manis, Cho Jinho.

Mamori harus menahan napas begitu Absolute selesai _rehearsal_ dan berjalan menuju _backstage_. Ia memang berada di satu ruangan dengan mereka, namun ia berusaha melupakan itu dengan mengobrol ramai dengan yang lain. Begitu cowok-cowok itu masuk ke _backstage_, Mamori menjadi yang pertama memberikan _stand applause_ kepada mereka dan mengucapkan kalimat penyemangat. "Absolute _jjang_**(*1)**!"

"_Khamsa_**(*2)** Soojin-_ssi_!" sang _maknae_**(*3)**, Kim Youngmin_-_lah yang pertama membalas kata-kata Mamori dengan semangat, dan saat Jinho berterima kasih kepadanya, ia nyaris berteriak karena pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu memberinya _eye-smile_**(*4)** andalannya.

Mamori akan kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi, namun rencananya tertunda karena sebuah _deep-voice _yang dikenalinya dengan baik memanggilnya. Ia adalah _visual_—ikon grup—Absolute yang memiliki kemampuan _rap _dan _dance_ yang sangat bagus, Cho Yongjun. Ia adalah satu-satunya _member _yang berasal dari Jepang, negara yang sama dengan Mamori. Meskipun rata-rata orang Jepang memiliki tubuh yang tidak setinggi orang Korea, Yongjun—atau Yamato Takeru—malah menempati urutan pertama untuk tinggi badan di grup.

"Ah, ada apa memanggilku, Yongjun-_ssi_?" Mamori bertanya dengan gugup karena ia diajak duduk tepat di sebelah Absolute oleh Takeru. Takeru melempar senyum penuh kharismanya yang membuat Mamori _melted_. "Tidak, aku mengajakmu 'main' ke sini."

Takeru berbincang sebentar dengan _member _lain, lalu kembali kepada Mamori. "Giliranmu kapan?"

"Setelah 8est," jawab Mamori singkat karena ia sudah _speechless_. Percakapan mereka terpotong lagi oleh manajer Absolute menyodorkan handuk kecil dan botol air mineral. Mamori menunggu Takeru yang mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk dan meminum jatah airnya.

'_Ketika aku baru tahu kalau Yongjun_ oppa**(*5)** _lebih _charming_ daripada_ _Jinho _oppa.' ratap Mamori karena merasa telat mengakui ketampanan Takeru. Meskipun pada dasarnya _visual_ selalu yang paling tampan dan yang paling baik penampilannya di antara yang lain, ia menganggap kalau _leader_-nya-lah yang lebih tampan.

"Soojin-_a_, berbicara _jondaemal_**(*6)** saja padaku dan pada _hyung__deul_dan _dongsaeng_-ku. Meskipun kau lebih muda dari kami, anggap saja kita seumuran, oke?" Takeru meminta Mamori untuk mulai berbicara dengan mereka menggunakan _jondaemal_, dan Mamori dibuat menjadi kepiting rebus olehnya. Dengan ragu, Mamori bertanya kepada Takeru, "Jadi ... Yongjun _oppa_?"

Takeru mengangguk. "Nah, panggil kami dengan _oppa_. Omong-omong, nama aslimu Anezaki Mamori, kan?"

"Iya, kebanyakan orang memanggilku dengan _stage name_-ku, sih. Hanya adikku yang memanggil nama asliku," ujar Mamori. Sekarang, ia mulai bisa mengontrol jiwa _fangirl_-nya dan meredakan ledakan di jantungnya karena bersama dengan sang idola. Meskipun bukan _bias_-nya, Mamori sudah sangat senang mengobrol dengan _member_ Absolute yang lainnya.

"Soojin-_a_!" panggil Hwang Kwanhee—atau yang biasa dipanggil Kevin, sang _lead vocal_ Absolute. Mamori menoleh dengan polos ke arahnya, lalu setelah menjadi perhatian, Kevin mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah disusun di otaknya. "Kau tahu, Yongjun adalah _fanboy_-mu! Ia punya koleksi fotomu di laptopnya dan ia juga membeli albummu. Saat kau _comeback_ dengan album baru, ia berjanji akan membeli albummu itu, lho!"

"Ah _jinjja_**(*7)**?" Mamori membulatkan matanya karena kaget sekaligus senang karena salah satu _fans_-nya adalah grup _bias_. Pipinya kembali memerah karena pengakuan secara tidak langsung dari Takeru. Takeru yang rahasianya dibocorkan _hyung -_nya di depan orang yang bersangkutan hanya bersikap acuh tidak acuh karena Kevin menggodanya dengan Mamori.

"Biarkan saja Kwanghee _hyung_**(*8)**itu, haha. Tapi memang benar, aku ini _Angels_," ujar Takeru jujur sambil tertawa kecil. Mamori memukul bahu Takeru pelan tanpa sengaja, namun lima detik kemudian, ia menyadari perbuatannya itu.

Memukul bahu seorang Choi Yongjun? Bukankah sama saja dengan _skinship_ tidak langsung?

Mamori yang malu berat karena perbuatan memalukannya dan meminta maaf kepada Takeru. Namun, memang pada dasarnya Takeru baik kepada semua orang—dan menjadi _member_ yang paling baik terhadap _fans_, ia tidak marah sedikit pun. Bahkan, ia tertawa kecil dan menampilkan senyumnya. "Buat apa minta maaf? Bukan salahmu, kok, Soojin-_a_.Kau ini manis sekali!"

"_Oppa_ jangan menggodaku!" tidak sanggup menahan malu, Mamori mem-_pout_-kan mulutnya. Lagi-lagi, Takeru menertawakan tingkahnya yang sepeti anak kecil.

"Omong-omong, boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?" tanyanya sambil mengambil _note_ merah dan bolpoin hitam miliknya dari tas yang dibawanya. Mamori mengangguk semangat, "tentu saja, _Oppa_! Terima kasih!"

Tepat setelah Mamori memberikan tanda tangannya, seorang _make-up artist_ mendatanginya dan meminta izin untuk membetulkan _make-up_ di wajahnya. Dengan berat Mamori mengiyakan permintaan _make-up artist_ itu. Dalam hati, ia merutuk karena menghancurkan momennya dengan Takeru.

"Giliranku sebentar lagi, _Oppa_. Sampai nanti, ya?"

"Iya, terimakasih tanda tangannya! Dan _fighting_, _ne_!"

Saat Mamori mulai berjalan mengikuti _make-up artist_-nya, ia berhenti dan menepuk keningnya. '_Pabbo_**(*9)**_!'_

Mamori pun berbalik ke arah Yamato—dan _member _Absolute lainnya—sambil menyodorkan _I-Ph_*_ne_ putihnya. "Ngg ... _Oppa_, bisakah kita berfoto bersama?"

Jinho menerima permintaannya dengan semangat. "Tentu saja!"

Sungguh, Mamori merasa bahwa ia adalah _A-Doll_ beruntung di dunia. Mereka yang menjadi rekannya dan terkadang diundang ke acara yang sama dengannya membuat Mamori bersyukur mengenal mereka. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang berbeda setelah Takeru mendatanginya dan mengajaknya mengobrol santai.

Mamori merasa kalau Takeru tidak hanya menyukainya sebagai seorang _fans_, namun secara _real_. Takeru menyukainya sebagai seorang Anezaki Mamori, bukan Jung Soojin.

Dan Mamori merasakan hatinya bergerak saat berbincang dengan Takeru.

'_Tidak! Kau hanya terbawa suasana, Mamori! Kau mungkin akan berganti _bias_, namun kau tidak bisa menetapkan kalau kau jatuh cinta dengan Cho Yongjun!_' Mamori bingung sekarang, namun ia tidak membiarkan rasa penasaran itu mengganggu pekerjaannya.

* * *

"Soojin-_a_ _jjang_!"

Sambutan yang cukup meriah dari senior Mamori terdengar ketika ia kembali ke _backstage_. Tentunya hatinya sekarang sudah meluap-luap karena pujian tersebut. Akuilah, di antara bintang tamu _Music Generation_, ia adalah yang termuda dalam pengalaman, sehingga ia merasa agak _nervous_ saat _rehearsal_-nya. Ia ingin membuktikan kalau _newbie_ bisa menyamai—bahkan melebihi—seniornya, dan ia takut jika ambisinya itu gagal. Tapi sekarang, ia bahkan mendapat pujian dari kakak-kakaknya.

"_Khamsaaa_~!"

"_Yaa_, _uri yeppeo saeng_**(*10)**!" seseorang menepuk bahu Mamori sehingga ia langsung berbalik. Mamori tahu kalau pelaku yang menepuk bahunya adalah Yamato, terdengar dari suaranya. Membedakan suara mereka—lima cowok di Absolute—adalah kewajibannya sebagai _pure _A-Doll. "Wajah dan suaramu sama-sama manis!"

Kevin yang berada di sekitar mereka langsung mengambil kembali perannya menjadi '_cupid_' antara Yamato dengan Mamori. "Kau sudah berkali-kali mengatakan itu setiap kau selesai menonton Soojinnie, Yongjun!"

"_Hyung_, jangan membuatnya semakin menjadi kepiting rebus," balas Yamato sambil tertawa kecil, melihat Mamori yang wajahnya sudah merah menahan malu.

"_Yaa, Oppa!_" Mamori merengut karena merasa dua cowok punyaannya itu terus menggodanya. "Jangan menggodaku!"

"Ehem."

Mamori, Yamato, dan Kevin menoleh ke pemilik suara, begitupun dengan anggota lainnya. Manajer Absolute dengan manajer Mamori mendekati mereka dengan wajah senang.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Jinho kepada manajernya.

"_Eonnie_**(*11)**?" Mamori pun menatap manajernya heran.

"Kami rasa ... saatnya pembentukan _couple _untuk _fanservice _yang baru," ujar Kang Minseok—manajer Absolute—dengan semangat. Manajer Mamori, Yoon Chanmi pun mengangguk menyetujui usul pria di sampingnya.

"Siapa nih? Aduuuh, bahagia nih kayaknya," sindir Kevin kepada Yamato dan Mamori, lalu disusul sindiran-sindiran lain.

"Bakal jadi _real_ nggak, nih?"

"Mimpi jadi kenyataan, cieeee!"

Yamato memutar bola matanya. "_Hyung_, diam."

Mamori bertingkah acuh tak acuh.

"Kami akan berdiskusi dengan atasan. Kalian sendiri, setuju tidak? Ini juga sebagai bentuk kerja sama antar agensi dan sesama artisnya," ucap Minseok dengan semangat.

Chanmi pun menepuk tangannya satu kali, begitu antusias dengan usul pria akhir 28 tahun itu. "Aku harap _fans_ banyak yang mendukung!"

"Dengar-dengar, banyak _fans_ yang menjadi _shipper_ Yongjun _hyung_ dengan Soojinnie, meskipun kalian tidak pernah ber-_fanservice_. Mereka bilang kalian cocok, lho!" Youngmin ikut memanas-manasi Yamato dengan Mamori, yang diramaikan dengan sorakan _member_ Absolute lainnya. Manajer mereka semakin _greget_ dengan tingkah anak-anak asuhnya itu, apalagi dengan dua orang yang diusulkan menjadi _couple_ itu hanya diam dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Sudah sudah, jangan biarkan mereka _melting_ sendiri." Jinho menyudahi acara memanas-manas itu sambil tertawa sendiri. "Lihat saja nanti, benar, kan, Minseok _hyung_?"

'_GLEK_'

Mamori menelan salivanya dengan berat. Perutnya melilit mendadak. Ia berani sumpah, entah berapa kali dalam sehari ini ia dibuat nge-_fly_ seperti ini. Ia memang A-Doll yang paling beruntung. Seberuntungnya _lucky _A-Doll yang pernah melakukan _skinship_ dengan salah seorang _member_-nya, masih lebih beruntung Mamori!

Mamori bisa bernapas normal lagi begitu Absolute pamit pulang ke _dorm_-nya duluan. Ia nyaris pingsan kekurangan oksigen cuma karena lima laki-laki _charming_ itu. Apalagi satu orang itu, yang dengan teganya membuat Mamori pindah hati dan juga menghapus nama Cho Jinho dari daftar _bias_-nya dan menggantinya dengan nama Choi Yongjun atau Yamato Takeru.

"Soojin-_a_, ayo kita pulang. Kau bilang bahwa Yejunnie tidak bisa menjemputmu, kan?" Chanmi membangunkan Mamori dari khayalnya. "Kau harus bersiap untuk besok, Cantik."

"Ah, ya, tentu saja, _Eonnie_." Mamori mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanmi ke luar dari studio di gedung MB*. Ia tidak sabar untuk mendaratkan badannya di jok mobil dan beristirahat sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tidur di Pulau Kapuk yang paling nyaman sedunia.

* * *

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menandakan sang penggunanya sudah selesai dengan kegiatan rutinnya.

Mamori melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke luar kamar mandi, jauh merasa lebih segar setelah mandi air panas di malam hari. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, ia ke luar dari kamar tidurnya dan berjalan ke lantai bawah. Ekspresi wajahnya yang datar menjadi cerah begitu mendapati sosok familiar yang tengah mengambil minum di dapur.

"Yejunnie! Kau baru pulang?"

Shun langsung tersedak begitu mendengar kakaknya memanggilnya 'Yejunnie'. Mamori tertawa karena tingkah adiknya yang menurutnya kocak itu. Dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya, Mamori membiarkan Shun terbatuk sendirian tanpa ada niat untuk menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"_Nuna_! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama yang aneh seperti itu!" protes Shun kesal sambil manyun sedikit. "Aku tidak seimut itu, tahu!"

Mamori semakin tergelak. "Lihat wajahmu! Kau bahkan manyun dan merengek agar aku tidak memanggilmu dengan nama yang imut itu."

"_Aigoo, Nuna _..."

"Kau itu imut, Jun. Dari nama lahirmu saja, Shun, itu sudah nama laki-laki yang paling imut yang pernah kudengar," goda Mamori lagi sambil mendekati adiknya. "Jadilah adik laki-laki yang paling manis, ya. Biar aku bangga mempunyai adik laki-laki seimut seorang Jung Yejun!"

"_Dwaesseo_**(*12)**_, Nuna_." Shun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana _rehearsal_-mu tadi?"

"Lancar saja," jawab Mamori seadanya, lalu kemudian ingat dengan kata-kata Chanmi dan Minseok, juga anak-anak Absolute tadi. Mendadak, hatinya melambung ke langit. "Dan aku punya berita baik! Kau harus dengar, Jun!"

Shun menatap Mamori dengan tatapan penasaran. "Apa yang membuatmu bahagia seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan, aku adalah A-Doll. Dan aku menjadi A-Doll paling beruntung sedunia!" ujar Mamori dengan semangat. "Kau tahu _visual_ Absolute itu, Choi Yongjun yang orang Jepang itu?"

Shun mengangguk. "Memang kenapa?"

"Chanmi _eonnie_ dan Minseok _oppa_—manajer Absolute—berencana untuk membuat _couple_ Yongjun dengan aku! _Aiish_, serasa mimpi jadi kenyataan! Aku mulai berkhayal tentang _fanservice_ kami nanti."

Kata-kata Mamori membuat Shun diam. Mamori pun sadar akan perubahan ekspresi wajah adiknya yang menjadi datar. "Kau kenapa, Jun?"

"Tidak apa-apa. _Nuna_, aku mau mandi dulu. Makan malam duluan saja."

Mamori hanya mengendikkan bahu melihat tingkah adiknya. Sudah biasa baginya menghadapi orang yang hatinya sedingin es, namun terkadang es itu menjadi hangat. Ia sendiri tidak punya ide dengan sifat Shun yang sulit ditebak itu.

Dan ia tidak akan tahu bagaimana isi hati adiknya saat ini.

**to be continued.**

*1 Jjang: hebat!

*2 Khamsa: (dari _khamsahabnida_) terima kasih (formal)

*3 Maknae: paling muda

*4 Eye-smile: bentuk mata seperti bulan sabit saat tersenyum, jadi semacam begini -^-^

*5 Oppa: kakak laki-laki dari adik perempuan

*6 Jondaemal: informal

*7 Jinjja: benarkah?

*8 Hyung: kakak laki-laki dari adik laki-laki

*9 Pabbo: bodoh

*10 Uri yeppeo saeng: adik cantik kita

*11 Eonnie: kakak perempuan dari adik perempuan

*12 Dwaesseo: lupakan!

**a/n:**

annyeong hatheyooo~ :3 /masuk ffn sambil split/

berapa bulan ff ini hiatus? Ada 2 bulan lebih, ya? Hiks, maaf~~~ salahkan sekolah dan guru yang nonstop memberi tugas yang kejam ;_; jadinya batal disumbangkan buat es21a bulan agustus lalu ;_;

btw, aku curhat dikit boleh, ya? :3 aku sekarang aktif di ekskulnya suzuna lho, hehe~ :D waktu kemarin dapat juara 2, sekarang tim kami bakal berangkat ke surabaya buat kejurnas di sana /.\ doakan kami biar lancar yaa :*** sini cipok :* /eeh

ah sesi curhatnya ditutup.

setelah berpikir di kamar mandi(?), aku baru sadar, semua artis buatanku di sini, seperti mamori dan grupnya yamato, terus shun-nya sendiri ini kayak campuran dari iu, b.a.p dan ulzzang taejun tambah shinee buat judulnya(?). tapi aku mikirnya shun bukan jadi taejun, tapi chihoon! Kyaaa chihoon :*** tipe cowok shota pake banget menurutku, mumumu~ :3

hmm, aku minta usul readers tercintah. kira-kira nama _couple_ yamato sama mamori apa ya? :3 jangan bilang yamamamo atau yamamo _couple_, ntar aku cipok baru tau rasanya :3 /eeh

sepertinya aku kebanyakan curcol di a/n chapter 3 ini. jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa :* makasih yang sudah nyumbang ripiew chap yang lalu :*** seperti biasa, seribu cipokan untukmu :**** /eeh

salam author galau,

_bandung: __11__-__11__-2012 / __6__.__54__ p.m._


	4. Chapter 4

"**Nuna Neomu Yeppeo"**

**Eyeshield 21 belong to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I just own this story.**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**AU**

**OC for cameo**

**Maybe typo**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**And other**

—**iamyunna13**

"_Bagaimana _rehearsal_-mu tadi?"_

"_Lancar saja," jawab Mamori seadanya. "Dan aku punya berita baik! Kau harus dengar, Jun!"_

_Shun menatap Mamori dengan tatapan penasaran. "Apa yang membuatmu bahagia seperti itu?"_

"_Kau tahu sendiri, kan, aku adalah A-Doll. Dan aku menjadi A-Doll paling beruntung sedunia!" ujar Mamori dengan semangat. "Kau tahu _visual_ Absolute itu, Choi Yongjun yang orang Jepang itu?"_

_Shun mengangguk. "Memang kenapa?"_

"_Chanmi _eonnie_ dan Minseok _oppa_—manajer Absolute—berencana untuk membuat _couple_ Yongjun dengan aku! _Aiish_, serasa mimpi jadi kenyataan! Aku mulai berkhayal tentang _fanservice_ kami nanti."_

_Oh, cukup tahu sajalah._ Ingin sekali Shun menanggapi berita baik itu menurut kakaknya, tapi ya ... cukup membuatnya cemburu. Cemburu? Memang aneh, cemburu dengan laki-laki yang sudah merebut hati kakaknya. Kalau pun sudah berpacaran, mana mungkin melupakan adiknya sendiri. Logikanya memang begitu, tapi, _who knows_? Kadang-kadang logika memang bertolak belakang dengan hati.

Untuk mengembalikan _mood_-nya yang sedang _down_ itu, Shun memilih untuk mendengarkan musik dari I-P*d hitamnya melalui _headset_. Karena ia sedang senggang, ia mengambil PSP kesayangan yang lama tidak dimainkan karena kesibukkannya pada kuliahnya sekarang. Selama ini, PSP adalah _moodbooster_ nomor satu seorang Jung Yejun.

Merasa bosan dengan _game_ yang sudah dimainkannya berkali-kali—sampai ia sendiri sudah hafal di luar kepala, Shun pun mematikan PSP-nya dan melempar _portable_ itu ke kasurnya. Ia menyesali dirinya kenapa sampai lupa mengisi _game_ yang baru. Ia berjalan menuju meja di mana ia menyimpan tasnya dan mengeluarkan Sams*ng_tab_-nya. Menjadi adik dari artis _newbie_ yang penghasilannya besar membuatnya menjadi seperti _Richy Rich_ di antara teman-temannya. Barang-barang _branded_ sengaja dibelikan oleh Mamori untuknya, ditambah lagi pemberian dari orangtuanya dulu.

"Yang mana memangnya _visual_ Absolute?" gumam Shun sambil menyentuh layar _tab_-nya, menyusun kata-kata 'Absolute Yongjun' di mesin pencari. Setelah menunggu untuk beberapa detik, banyak artikel dan foto-foto yang ditemukannya. Ia pun menyentuh salah satu foto Yongjun.

Foto Yongjun yang tengah tersenyum menawan membuatnya melotot sedikit.

"_Mwo_**(*1)**_?_"

Shun pun membalikkan _page_ yang tadi dibukanya, lalu menyentuh salah satu artikel tentang biodata pemuda itu. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di layar dengan tidak sabar. Setelah _loading_ selesai, ia pun langsung membaca kata-kata yang sudah tersusun di _page _itu.

_Real name: Yamato Takeru_

_Stage name: Choi Yongjun_

_Born place, date: Osaka, 10th October 1993_

Shun membuka mulutnya sedikit, masih tidak percaya dengan tulisan-tulisan yang dibacanya itu. Ia pun lanjut membaca biodata dan info tentang seorang Choi Yongjun di _page_ tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah menahan napasnya selama mencerna kata-kata menggunakan huruf _hangul_**(*2)**__itu.

'_Itu ... benar-benar _dia_?'_

Shun menekan tombol _lock_ begitu pintu dibuka dan masuklah Mamori. Raut wajah kakaknya yang tampak semangat dan pakaian untuk _hang out_ beserta alat-alat penyamar(baca: kaca mata, masker, dan topi) itu membuatnya menyimpulkan kalau Mamori diajak makan malam di luar.

"Jun, kunci pintu, ya! Aku diajak _dinner_ Yongjun _oppa_ malam ini. Kau makan sendirian nggak apa-apa, kan?" perkiraan Shun tepat sasaran. Mamori benar-benar akan pergi ke luar untuk makan malam bersama idolanya sekaligus _calon couple_-nya, dan itu membuatnya cemburu.

Shun cuma mengangguk dan mengikuti Mamori ke pintu depan. Dilihatnya dari pintu, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan rumahnya. Dari kaca mobil yang dibuka, ia bisa melihat wajah Yongjun atau Yamato itu.

_Masih sama seperti dulu_. Hanya saja, ia mengenakan kaca mata untuk menyamar saat ini.

Tanpa diduga Shun, Yamato menangkap basah sosoknya yang masih berdiri di balik pintu; memperhatikan Mamori dengan pemuda berambut ikal cokelat tua itu. Shun dengannya bertatap mata, saling tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi di dua detik ini. Shun butuh waktu untuk memutar memorinya _dua tahun yang lalu_, begitu pun dengan Yamato.

Detik ketiga, Yamato memutus kontak mata jarak jauh itu karena Mamori sudah menutup pintu mobil, menandakan anak perempuan itu sudah siap. Tanpa memedulikan Shun yang mematung di ambang pintu, pemuda itu menancap gas dan mobil pun bergerak meninggalkan rumah kakak-adik Jung tersebut.

'_BLAM!_'

Pintu pun dibanting dengan sengaja. Kalau saja masih ada kakaknya di rumah, Shun pasti akan mendapat hadiah jewer spesial dari Mamori. Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja Mamori yang tengah berkencan dengan Yamato.

Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah _shock _dan ... cemburu. Entah berapa kali ia merasa cemburu, marah, dan terluka karena kakak yang disayanginya itu direbut orang lain hari ini. Pertama, saat Mamori bercerita tentang _visual_ Absolute yang akan menjadi _couple_-nya untuk ber-_fanservice_ tadi. Cukup dengan cerita itu, ia merasa ingin membuang album-album dan poster koleksi kakaknya itu. Dan baru saja ia melihat siapa itu _VISUAL_-NYA ABSOLUTE.

Choi Yongjun. Yamato Takeru. Atau siapapun nama lainnya.

Pantas saja Shun merasa nama itu familiar.

Jelas saja.

Shun segera menghambur ke kamarnya. Ia mengubek-ubek laci paling bawah meja bawahnya. Setelah ia berhasil menemukan barang yang dicarinya, ia langsung menarik benda itu dan mulai membuka-buka isinya.

Buku kenangan masa SMA-nya.

Iris indigonya terpaku pada halaman biodata alumni angkatannya. Abjad T paling atas.

Shun sudah akan membanting buku itu, tapi ia masih mau jaga _image_-nya. Ia menyimpan buku itu ke tempat semula dan merutuki kebodohannya. Merutuki otaknya—_yang menurutnya_—begitu _lemot_. Meskipun semua orang memujinya jenius, tapi tidak baginya.

Sekarang, ia bisa menarik kesimpulan.

_Visual_ Absolute yang namanya YAMATO TAKERU itu adalah teman masa SMA-nya. Dan si _Mr. Cassanova _itulah yang dimaksud Mamori saat ia mengoceh tadi.

"_Aiiish, pabbo pabbo pabboyaaaa_." ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. Cukup tahu saja, _mood_-nya sudah sangat _down_ sekali banget. _Moody_ memang sifat alaminya yang membuatnya menjadi bahan _bully_-an waktu SMA. Oke, OOT. Kalau mau _kepo_ tanyakan saja pada Shun sendiri.

Di tengah kegalauannya, Shun memutuskan untuk makan malam saja. Satu lagi _moodbooster_-nya, yaitu makan. Memang sangat bertolak belakang dengan _image_ kalem dan dingin itu, tapi ya memang kenyataannya begitu. Ia _kan, _es yang hangat. Dari luar seperti _untouchable_, tapi jika sudah dekat, ada sisi hangat seorang Jung Yejun. Kalau menurut Mamori, sih, ia memiliki sifat 4D—_unpredictable_.

Memang pada dasarnya Mamori adalah gadis personifikasi malaikat, meskipun ia pergi ke luar, rupanya ia masih meninggalkan makanan untuk makan malam. Mungkin juga karena tahu tentang fakta adiknya yang nggak bisa masak apa-apa. _Dukbokki_**(*3)**__kesukaannya sudah 'duduk' manis di meja makan.

Yap, saatnya memperbaiki _mood_ dengan '_me-time_'-nya.

**.**

"Yejunnie~~ _jebal_**(*4)**! Ikut aku ke kantor LC~."

Pagi yan/g seharusnya tenang—bagi Shun—malah membuatnya _bete_ dan pusing karena Mamori yang merayunya untuk ikut ke kantor agensi kakaknya. Ia berkali-kali menolak ajakan kakaknya, tapi kakaknya tidak mau tahu. Ia heran kenapa kakaknya menjadi pemaksa seperti ini—biasanya tidak pernah memaksa.

"_Aish, Nuna_! Kenapa aku harus ikut?"

Mamori memutar bola mata _sapphire_-nya. "Yongjun _oppa_ ingin bertemu denganmu."

Shun yang kembali _anteng_ pada _S*msung tab_-nya langsung menatap Mamori dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "_Mwoya_?"

"_Ne_**(*5)**. Aku baru tahu kalau kalian itu teman SMA. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" oceh Mamori sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "_Unexpected_ sekali."

"Ternyata dia masih ingat padaku, kukira sudah lupa," ujar Shun asal. Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mana mungkin dia lupa, Jun."

"Biasanya artis begitu."

"_Aish_, _neo jinjja_**(*6)**!" Mamori pun duduk di samping Shun. "Main _game_ terus. Ayolah, temani aku."

Shun menghela napas kecil. "Iya, iya! Kau berisik sekali, sih."

Tanpa segan-segan, Mamori mencubit lengan adiknya, _greget _dengan sifatnya yang susah ditebak. "Dasar. Aku mau siap-siap dulu. Kau juga siap-siap."

Shun mengiyakan dengan asal. Ia mengelus lengannya yang sakit bekas cubitan kakaknya dan mematikan _tab_-nya. Ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju—sesuai perintah Mamori. Sebagai adik yang baik, harus menuruti kakaknya.

Meskipun ia amat sangat malas sekali banget untuk bertemu Yongjun atau Yamato itu. Yang bisa ia tebak, Mamori dipanggil atasan LC _Entertainment_ untuk membicarakan kerja sama mereka dengan agensi Absolute.

Setelah memakai _cardigan_ hitamnya, Shun menyambar kunci mobilnya dan tepat saat ia berjalan menuju garasi, Mamori ke luar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi. "Yak, kebetulan sekali~."

"Hmm. _Kajja_**(*7)**." sadar tidak sadar, Shun merangkul bahu Mamori sambil berjalan menuju mobil. Mamori yang tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi kaget. Tidak pernah rasanya dirangkul oleh adiknya seperti ini.

Diam-diam Mamori menatap adiknya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia merasa bersyukur memiliki adik yang tampan dan berkepribadian unik itu. Dilihat dari manapun, Shun memang tampan—dan ia suka. Ia sendiri heran kenapa adiknya menolak tawaran menjadi artis dari beberapa agensi yang meng-_casting_-nya melalui _street casting_.

Tanpa sengaja, tatapan mereka bertemu. Mamori yang kaget karena ketahuan memperhatikan Shun diam-diam dan Shun sendiri pun menjadi canggung dan merasa malu karena kakaknya yang menatapnya sedekat ini.

Tunggu, sedekat ini?

Shun baru sadar kalau ia tengah merangkul Mamori. Buru-buru ia melepas rangkulannya itu, lalu ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu tolol karena kelancangannya. "_Mianhae_**(*8)**_, Nuna._"

Mamori tersenyum, lalu ia berjinjit untuk meraih puncak kepala adiknya. Ia pun mengacak helai indigo Shun dengan 'susah payahnya'. "_Gwaenchanha_**(*9)**_, _lagi pula untuk apa minta maaf?"

'_Tolol kau, Jung Yejun_.'

"_Aniya_."

"Ya sudah, _kajja_," ujar Mamori sambil berjalan menuju pintu mobil sebelah kanan. Shun pun memutar kunci mobil, lalu duduk diikuti Mamori yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Dalam perjalanan, hening. Shun tetap fokus pada jalanan tanpa mau berinteraksi dengan kakaknya. Mamori sendiri—yang biasanya—suka mengoceh juga diam dan lebih memilih menciptakan dunia sendiri dengan _I-P*d_-nya.

"Jun." akhirnya, Mamori membuka mulut duluan. "Kalau kau di-_casting_ LC, coba terima saja."

Shun tidak menggubrisnya.

"_Yak_! Aku tidak berbicara pada kaca mobil, aku berbicara padamu," sentak Mamori kesal kepada Shun. Entah kenapa hari ini ia banyak marah-marah, mungkin sedang PMS. (._.)

"Kukira kau berbicara pada _I-P*d_-mu," balas Shun dingin. Ia tidak mau repot-repot melirik ke arah kakaknya dan memilih tetap konsen ke jalanan. Lama-lama mengantar dan menjemput, ia merasa seperti magang menjadi sopir.

Mamori memutar bola matanya. Ia menghela napas untuk meredam emosi di dadanya. Ia tidak mau kalau harus beradu mulut dengan adiknya ini, jadi ia memilih untuk tetap tenang. "Tentu saja tidak. Dan, abaikan saja permintaanku tadi. Kau lebih cocok menjadi seorang dokter atau insinyur—atau pekerjaan yang menyangkut eksakta—daripada menjadi seorang _role model_ sepertiku."

"Nah, kau sendiri, kan, sudah tahu," tanggap Shun seadanya. Mamori hanya mengendikkan bahu.

Perjalanan yang hening pun terhenti saat mobil mereka memasuki kawasan kantor LC Entertainment. LC Entertainment adalah agensi yang menampung idola-idola papan atas di Korea Selatan. Agensi ini memang sudah sangat terkenal, dan masuk agensi ini bukanlah hal mudah. Tidak seperti agensi-agensi lain yang lebih memfokuskan bakat dan keterampilan _trainee_, LC juga mementingkan penampilan. Kulit bersih dan terawat? Masuk persyaratan. Gigi rapi? Harus. _Goodlooking_? _The first thing that you must fullfil._

Shun turun duluan, lalu Mamori menyusul dua detik kemudian. Ia mengunci mobilnya dan berjalan mengikuti kakaknya. Nah, sekarang, ia merasa seperti menjadi _bodyguard_ seorang Jung Soojin.

"Tunggu saja di ruang tunggu, ya. Aku hanya sebentar, kok," ujar Mamori sambil melambaikan tangan kecil dan berjalan menuju lorong kanan. Shun sudah terbiasa disuruh menunggu di ruang tunggu kantor LC, jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju deretan sofa berwarna hitam itu.

Shun mengeluarkan _tab_-nya, dan kemudian memainkannya lagi. Kegiatan yang tadi dihentikan secara paksa oleh Mamori, hanya untuk minta diantar ke tempat ini. Karena dirinya sudah pindah ke dunianya sendiri, ia tidak menyadari kalau Mamori sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Kini, gadis seperempat Amerika itu berdiri di depannya—

"Aku tidak lama, kan? Dan ini, Yongjun _oppa_ ingin bertemu denganmu. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Yongjun _oppa_ itu teman SMA-mu dulu?"

—bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Choi Yongjun alias Yamato Takeru.

"Hei, Kakei-_kun_. _Ohisashiburidesune_," sapa Yamato menggunakan bahasa Jepang, bahkan memanggil namanya dengan marga Jepangnya. "Dunia ini sempit, ya? Hahaha, buktinya kita bertemu lagi. _Unexpected_ sekali."

Shun tersenyum kecil. Persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang canggung. "Begitulah, Yamato-_san_."

"Masih kaku seperti dulu, ternyata."

"Ah, dia memang tidak pernah pandai bicara," celetuk Mamori sambil terkekeh. Membuat Shun merasa pipinya agak memanas, merasa dipermalukan.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju lantai dasar. Mamori dengan Yamato banyak berbincang, tapi Shun lebih memilih diam sekaligus 'menguping' pembicaraan mereka. Dan satu hal lagi, ia hanya memandangi kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu diam-diam dengan tatapan iri. Ya, ia sangat iri. Mungkin lebih cenderung ke perasaan cemburu.

Shun cemburu karena kedekatan Mamori dengan Yamato. _So clear_, tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih judes dan ketidaksukaan yang kentara. Teman SMA-nya dulu dengan mudahnya merebut perhatian kakaknya hanya dengan jangka waktu sehari. Sehari saat acara _rehearsal_ itu. Sedangkan ia sendiri yang notabene sudah tinggal seatap dengan Mamori?

Retoris sekali. Jelas nihil. Mamori tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan cinta yang sama. Bukan cinta seorang kakak ke adik, tapi cinta seorang gadis kepada lelaki yang disukainya.

Shun bukanlah pengecut. Ia tidak akan lari sebelum berusaha. Tidak akan berkata tidak bisa sebelum mencoba—

"Jun! Coba tebak apa yang tadi didiskusikan _sajangnim_**(*10)**? Pasti kau tahu, berhubung Yongjun _oppa_ juga dipanggil ke sini."

Suara Mamori memecah lamunan Shun. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Yamato sudah kembali ke mobilnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mau peduli.

"Kontrak _fanservice_?"

"Tepat sekali! Kami resmi menjadi pasangan _fanservice_! _Well_, rasanya seperti di acara We Got Couple**(*11)** saja, hehehe. _Well, it's kinda unexpected and unbelievable_!"

—tapi untuk masalah ini, apakah ia harus melupakan perasaannya dan menguburnya dalam-dalam?

**to be continued****.**

**(*1) Mwo: **apa

**(*2) hangul(hangeul): **aksara Korea

**(*3) dukkboki: **Makanan ini dibuat dari garaetuk dan kue beras yang banyak dipotong-potong dan dimasak dengan berbagai bahan. Masakan adalah masakan tumis yang dimasak dengan _kochujang_ (pasta cabai paprika merah) bersama dengan garaetuk, daging sapi, kue, ikan dan sayuran berbagai macam seperti wortel, bawang bombay dan bawang merah.

**(*4) jebal: **kumohon!

**(*5) ne: **iya

**(*6)****Aish, neo jinjja! : **aduh, kau ini benar-benar, ya!

**(*7) kajja: **ayo

**(*8) mianhae**; maaf (informal)

**(*9) gwaenchanha: **tidak apa-apa

**(*10) sajangnim: **atasan

**(*11) We Got Couple**: pelesetan dari We Got Married xD **fyi** aja buat yang masih merasa asing dengan nama itu :3

Kali ini, aku nggak mau bicara banyak. _Editing_ sama nulis a/n-nya ngebut, berhubung mama mau pergi—dan aku harus ikut. #curcol

Chapter ini memang rada nggak rame, terus kalau ada typo ... err maaf, waktu aku menyentuh laptop untuk bikin ff itu terbatas Dx jadinya nggak sempet _editing_ lagi. 'w' #bilangajamales

Terakhir, sila meninggalkan jejak review-nya! :3


End file.
